


If I die young (bury me in satin)

by noodles_07



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret; Niki; Tommy and Tubbo are also here but they don't do much, I wrote this in an hour and was crying for most of it, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Songfic, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), also sally the salmon is here, fundywastaken, its very complicated, not my best work, reincarnation but also not, sally the salmon - Freeform, this fic is about a funeral so I mean the death warning kinda has to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: I have no explaination except the "Marrying Dream" video hurt and this is how I cope(Basically Fundy dies and this is his funeral/the time leading up to it)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	If I die young (bury me in satin)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry and I swear there will be more fluff soon

If I die young, bury me in satin

Dream pressed his hands down his chest, following the arch of his chest in the tuxedo. An orange rose was pinned above his heart, and he almost regretted picking the color when tears sprang to his eyes.

Lay me down on a bed of roses

He wasn't ready. He didn't think it was possible to be ready for something like this. Dream slipped out the back door of his and Fundy- of his house and padded for the woods.

Sink me in the river at dawn

Fundy had always loved the river that ran behind their house. Dream sank to his knees next to the river, watching water tumble smooth rocks across the riverbed. 

Send me away with the words of a love song

He fished into his pocket, pulling out the roundest stone he'd ever seen. Fundy had always loved pulling smooth stones from the river, joking that he was like a magpie and needed to grab all the shiny things. Dream brushed away a tear and tossed the stone softly into the river, watching it tumble away with a gentle splosh.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

Somewhere far away, Wilbur sat on a dock. Letting his feet dangle into the water and tilting his head up as a rainbow broke the sky above him. 

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

He saw a glimpse of red and orange on the bank, a flash of color before vanishing into the ocean together. Sally's found her son.

Oh, life ain't always what you thought it ought to be, no

Dream had imagined growing with Fundy, long nights curled together by the fire as Fundy showed him how to run complex codes and sunny days chasing each other in the wide plains. 

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

Dream forced himself to get up, walking upstream in silence. A flash of orange and red caught his eye, but by the time he turned to look downstream at where it had gone, it was gone.

The sharp knife, of a short life

Phil put his hand on the wood that held Fundy's old home in New L'Manberg, before he'd moved in with Dream. He rested his forehead against the wood and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was so young.

Well I've had just enough time

Somewhere, deep downriver, a salmon and a fox danced through the woodland together. The fox lifted a round stone from the river and silently buried it in the roots of a lilac, before returning to his mother.

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my cold little finger

Dream faced the river, head down and hands in his pockets. A few tears slipped past the emotionless mask he'd been putting on, sliding down freckled cheeks and splashing into the flowing water.

I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure was nice when he was holdin' my hand

Moonlit walks and dances under the stars had been common, with Dream's sleep schedule and Fundy being half-nocturnal. Dream could recall all-too-clearly the feeling of spinning Fundy under the stars, sliding into a dip to give him a small kiss on the forehead before swooping up into a swinging step.

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever. Who would've thought that forever could be severed by-

Dream had sworn to Fundy, during long sleepless nights together in bed and playfully fighting until they were both panting, that he'd never leave his side when he needed him. 

-the sharp knife, of a short life

He hadn't. The skeleton had gotten there too fast, while Dream was jogging away to check their campfire. He'd returned to find Fundy on his knees, clutching his chest with tears running down his face.

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls

Dream heard the distinct clink of a tuned bell ring out across the server, a reminder for everyone that it was almost time. He checked his reflection in the river. Black suit, orange tie and flower clipped to his lapel, slightly tousled blond hair that he couldn't be bothered to fix, and overly-shined black shoes. 

What I never did is done

Fundy had always wanted to plant flowers by the drug van in Old L'Manberg. He'd told Dream about it every night for years, but neither of them got around to it. When he arrived at the funeral, orange tulips and tall lilacs had been planted around the base of the van. 

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell 'em for a dollar

Dream took his seat in the front row, adjusting the flower on his lapel as Wilbur sat beside him. They were enemies in arms, but for today... maybe not friends, but not enemies either. He slid one hand over to squeeze the older mans hand.

They're worth so much more now that I'm a goner

Wilbur squeezed back, making brief eye contact. Dream bit his lip, almost tasting blood as he offered a weak nod. For a moment, they understood. They'd fought on opposite sides of a war, but they'd both been fighting for the same man. 

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

Fundy had always begged for peace. When he'd met Dream at a moonlit dance under a truce, and when he'd moved in with Eret and quietly begged them to assure that the war was over, and at the wedding when he'd added into his vows a few words about the joining of two nations, and the moment when he was on his knees with an arrow buried in his chest and Dream racing toward him-

If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.

Phil slid into the seat on the other side of Dream, giving his knee a soft squeeze. Music started playing softly over the people that had gathered together. 

Tommy and Tubbo sat in the back row with Niki, holding hands and fighting tears as the person they grew up beside was brought down the aisle. Eret slipped into the seat on the other side of Phil, leaning their head onto his shoulder for comfort. The whole server had put aside their wars for this. They all knew what it meant, not just for Fundy's family but for their lives. 

Ooh, ooh, the ballad of a dove, go with peace and love

The group stood as the coffin rested in front of them, securely closed as the music hit it's first chorus. Dream felt Phil gently lock his fingers in a warm grip. If I die young...

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket. Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em

They didn't sit until the song trailed off, and Dream's shoulders were shaking with barely-repressed tears. Wilbur swallowed hard next to him as they sat, and Dream heard him let out a shaky breath. He squeezed the hand that was still locked with Wilbur's, not meeting his eyes as he focused blurry eyes on the ground.

Oh, the sharp knife of a short life. Well I've had just enough time

The rest of the funeral was a blur, everybody walking in rows to the clearing behind Dream and- behind Dream's house where they'd gotten engaged, where they'd spent countless late nights looking at the stars, where they'd playfully danced while the sun rose behind them, where the grave had already been dug. 

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

Orange flowers were planted on a freshly-covered grave as the sun set beyond the trees, and Dream finally cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I cope with angst: by making more.
> 
> I'm a little sorry


End file.
